Yukako Yamagishi
|ja_kanji = 山岸由花子 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Love Deluxe |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 16 |birthday = 1983 |zodiac = Sagittarius''Chapter 303: Let's Go Out for Italian (1)'' |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |height = 167 cm |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Black |eyes = Blue ( ) Purple (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |occupation = Student |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 294 Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 81 Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = (Anime) (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a supporting character in Diamond Is Unbreakable. She is featured centrally in the Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love and the Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella story arcs. Besotted with Koichi Hirose, Yukako also appears as an ally among the group agreeing to watch for the killer terrorizing Morioh. Appearance Yukako is a teenage girl of fine build, 167 cm (5'5¾") tall. She is characterized as especially beautiful (noted by Aya TsujiChapter 348: Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella (1)), with fine facial features and bodily proportions. She has full, dark, wavy waist-length hair; a mole above her right breast and dark eyes. She also has the tendency for her left eye to twitch when she is stressed. Like most characters in Part IV, she is only seen wearing a dark sailor fuku, a pair of leather shoes and socks, while displaying mature taste in casual clothing. Personality Yukako is a high school student. She is introduced in the midst of a date with Koichi Hirose,Chapter 294: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (1) whom she quickly reveals to be her singular and obsessive love interest, which subject occupies the majority of her role in the story. Aloof, she is cold toward people at best, and angry at them for being in the way of her love for Koichi at worst. With the power of her Stand she is able to act aggressively on an intense possessiveness towards Koichi, becoming violent towards any who she feels would hurt her chances of captivating him. She takes an overtly psychopathic turn when she decides to kidnap and brainwash Koichi, before his triumphant escape. She even admits that when she likes something she becomes obsessed with it. When extremely angered, her left eye twitches. She has stated she likes men with potential rather than perfect people, whom she considers boring. She has shown immense pride in her appearance or her hair, threatening Aya after her Cinderella caused Yukako's face to fall apart and even threatening to murder Koichi once he damaged her hair and turned it white during her fight with him, despite initially referring to herself as ugly to Koichi when she was waiting for him to respond to her confession. In fact initially she appeared demure shy and sweet around Koichi before quickly showing her temper and obsession. She also tends to live in her own world, which makes her dangerous. On a side note she is shown to be a very good cook and sewer, showing she is very feminine. She also seems to possess some form of engineering knowledge, being able to construct a functioning electric chair from household objects. In the anime, she has a habit of referring to herself in the third person. Later, after her defeat, Yukako is shown to have taken more respect for Koichi's feelings and during her trials by the mysterious beautician Aya Tsuji, she shows an integrity to her desire for Koichi, finally leading him to return her feelings. After this, she appears much more mellow and relaxed. In terms of archetype, Yukako may be described as yandere. Araki comments that her personality was designed in reaction to a prevalent ''moe'' perfectionism to female characters, and in the statement that someone of any gender should be capable of being frightening or losing their temper.2007 Eureka issue Abilities Yukako's Stand is Love Deluxe, lending versatile, prehensile life to her long hair; enabling her to spontaneously extend it, grasp heavy objects securely, and strike, smother or infect human targets. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love Yukako is introduced in the midst of a date with Koichi Hirose, when she quickly confesses her admiration for him. When he dithers in his response, she becomes aggressive. Later, she jealously attacks a girl she believes to be a potential rival. In response to false rumors muttered by Josuke and Okuyasu in order to put her off Koichi, she kidnaps him; attempting to indoctrinate him and "change him into a better person". When Koichi resists, she soon threatens his life, forcing him to fight against her. During a tumultuous battle, Koichi heroically saves her life as she accidentally falls off a cliff. People of Morioh Town Later in the story, Yukako is warned about Yoshikage Kira after Shigekiyo Yangu's death and advises everyone to be careful. Yukako's Vision of Cinderella Yukako, still lovestruck, seemed to have learned from her mistake in trying to force Koichi. Unhappy about her unrequited love she made use of the services offered by Aya Tsuji's beauty-enhancing Cinderella Stand, which rendered her into a bewitchingly attractive woman in the eyes of Koichi - for a price and a certain time limit, during which she was to use a special lipstick in order to uphold the "magic", i.e. the Stand's power. The stand allowed her to grow closer to Koichi, who, after some trials and tribulations, warmed up to her and willingly became her boyfriend. However, when she forgets to apply the magic lipstick, her face becomes deformed and she flies into a rage at Aya, who grants her a chance for her to return to her original appearance should she be able to pick her original eyes. Yukako has trouble picking the right one until Koichi arrives to her aid and decides that he will pick for her, but requesting that Aya take away his eyes should he make a mistake. Aya, unwilling to take the role of an antagonist, decides to give Yukako her original appearance back. Following this, Koichi and Yukako share a tender moment and the two presumably become a couple afterwards. Janken Boy Is Coming! Yukako also makes an appearance in Janken Boy Is Coming while sitting at Cafe Deux Magots with Josuke and Okuyasu. Goodbye, Morioh Town Yukako last appears to bid goodbye to Reimi Sugimoto. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Yukako was Chiho Futaba's neighbor when they were kids. She helps Koichi find Hanae Orikasa's killer, a student with red marks on his arms. Suspecting the killer might be in the same class as them, Yukako traps their class in the classroom so Koichi could rise the temperature with a word made by Echoes, making the students take of their jackets. Unfortunately, the killer wasn't in there. Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yukako makes her first video-game appearance in Eyes of Heaven as a playable character. She was confirmed alongside Koichi, who appears as her main tag-partner. Her moveset primarily consists of melee attacks with her hair. Her GHA has her wrap the opponent in her hair before flinging them around, slamming them into the ground three times before raising them extremely high up into the air before launching them into the ground one more time hard enough for them to bounce. Touja_romajint She is paired with Hol Horse in the Eyes of Heaven touja_romajint, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Jotaro Kujo and Vanilla Ice. Gallery Cover= Chapter_295.jpg|Chapter 295 cover Chapter_296.jpg|Chapter 296 profile Chapter_301.jpg|Chapter 301 cover; on left Chapter_349.jpg|Chapter 349 cover; under work by Aya Tsuji and Cinderella Chapter_350.jpg|Chapter 350 cover Chapter_351.jpg|Chapter 351 cover; under Cinderella's effects 4thAnotherDay_cover.jpg|Yukako on the 4th Another Day cover |-| Manga= yukakostalker.jpg|Yukako stalking Koichi Love Deluxe.jpg|Yukako, using Love Deluxe, attacks Koichi Angry Yukako Yamagishi.png|Yukako furious after Koichi destroys her hair Yukako depression.png|Yukako in a depression Love Deluxe color.png|Yukako using Love Deluxe on a old man's hand Yukako1.png|Yukako choosing between "faces" to wear Ayawithstand.png|Having her appearance changed by Cinderella Aya inspects Yukako's body.png|Aya Tsuji inspects Yukako's body for flaws Yukako being transformed.png|Having her entire body transformed by Cinderella Perfect Yukako.png|Yukako radiates a loving warmth after her beauty treatment Yukako kisses Koichi.png|Sharing her first kiss with Koichi Yukako ugly effect.png|Yukako's deformed body after failing to apply Cinderella's lipstick Yukako attacks Aya.png|Yukako attacks Aya Tsuji Yukako2.png|Yukako's face is restored with Koichi's help Koichi falls in love.png|Koichi finally returns Yukako's affection as the two fall in love |-| Anime= Yukako first anime.png|Yukako's initial appearance, walking down a school hallway. Yukako blushes.png|Blushing after seeing Koichi Hirose from afar. Yukako Koichi date.png|On her first date with Koichi. Yukako confesses her love.png|Yukako confesses her love to Koichi. Yukako thinking about her feelings.png|Yukako hoping Koichi loves her. Yukako angry.png|Showing her angry side. YukakoKoichi.png|Telling Koichi that her knitted sweater fits him perfectly. Yukako feeds Koichi a shrimp.png|Yukako lovingly feeding a shrimp to Koichi. Yukako eavesdrops on Koichi.png|Yukako menacingly spies on Koichi. Koichi dreams of Yukako.png|A vision of Yukako appears in Koichi's dreams. Yukako window scare.png|Yukako stalking Koichi. Yukako laying down.png|Yukako lying seductively on a bed. Yukako discusses Koichi's grades.png|Yukako upset over Koichi's bad grades. Yukako happy over a right answer.png|Delighted that Koichi got a test question correct. Yukako pissed over a wrong answer.png|Furious over Koichi getting a question wrong. Yukako forces Koichi to eat.png|Yukako forces Koichi to eat asparagus wrapped with dictionary pages. Yukako and her electric chair.png|Yukako proudly showing Koichi her homemade electric chair. Yukako ignoring Echoes' kanji.png|Ignoring the "I HATE YOU" kanji from Echoes. Yukako goes flying.png|Flying through the air from Echoes ACT2's attack. Yukako tries to kill Koichi.png|Yukako snaps, trying to outright murder Koichi. Yukako falling to her doom.png|Falling off a cliff to her apparent demise. Yukako forgives Koichi.png|Yukako forgives Koichi after he saves her, falling in love again. CNBT Yukako.png|Yukako dancing in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. YamagishiYukako KeyArt.png|Key Art of Yukako Yamagishi. |-| Game= YamagishiYukako jojoeoh.png|Yukako Yamagishi's render in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) yukako 1.jpg|Yukako Yamagishi using her Stand; Love Deluxe in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) |-| Sketches= Yuka1.jpg Yuka2.jpg Yuka3.jpg Yuka4.jpg Yuka5.jpg Yuka6.jpg Yuka7.jpg Yuka8.jpg Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, her first chapters could be a reminiscence of the horror film, Misery. * Her Stand's ability, the manipulation of her hair, is very similar to that wielded by Bruford. * Yukako is the first female ally in the series to wield a Stand. * An image of Yukako from Chapter 350 is featured on the limited edition cover of Base Ball Bear's 2009 single "Breeeeze Girl"http://natalie.mu/comic/gallery/show/news_id/16307/image_id/12528, as well as on billboards for its promotion.http://baseballbearblog.seesaa.net/article/122133534.html. * Some illustrations of Midler in Heritage for the Future are based on depictions of Yukako. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Antagonist